DulcE vEraNo
by Kazte
Summary: Que pasa cuando en un momento no se soportan y al siguiente no los puedes despegar (literalmente) descubrelo esto es lo que pasa cuando juntas a una escritora sin nada que perder y dos personajes con mucho por delante
1. En el expreso de hogwarts

Nota: -lo que esta entre paréntesis yo lo pienso(..) -lo que esta entre comillas lo piensa el personaje que este hablando "..." -disfrutenlo y mandenme un revew  
  
Las vacaciones comenzaron: Capitulo I : En el expreso de hog...  
  
En el expreso de hogwarts de regreso a casa para una largas vacaciones ron, herm, giny y Harry platicaban que querian hacer durante las vacaciones: -pues yo voy a aceptar la invitación de sirius de pasarla con el, por que quiero conocer su casa y mudarme de una vez-contaba alegre Harry, quien había recibido una invitación de sirius para mudarse con el. -si Harry que afortunado vas a estar con tu padrino,-le contesto ron con una sonrisa-y tu herm que vas a hacer en las vacaciones?-continuo-si quieres puedes venir a mi casa, aunque Harry no venga tu puedes venir-se puso rojo pero volteo a la ventana y herm no lo vio aunque ella también estaba sonrojada -mmmm...me gustaría ron pero mis papas se quejan por que solo me ven en el verano y quiero estar con ellos-dijo algo triste herm-aunque tal vez tu podrías venir a mi casa-algo continua el sonrojo (ya los conocen como son estos dos se quieren pero no lo saben) -Si creo que seria buena idea, quisiera pasar algún tiempo conti.... con mugles, ya sabes son algo nuevo para mi-se apresuro a corregir sin antes ponerse color rojo granate (igual que herm que creyó oír mal pero le gusto lo que pensó que iba a decir ron. jeje n/a: me entendieron?) -oh genial bueno..tu también puedes venir ginny-dijo herm "di que no por favor, di que no" -ahh de verdad?-ginny dudaba "solo podía pensar que estos dos podían acabar de dos maneras y no sabia que era peor si verlos pelear todo el verano o agarraditos de la mano." -No!-ron interrumpió sus pensamientos-..este....giny no puede venir por que ..eh..ya tiene planes.....verdad ginny?-"di que no di que no" -eh?, ah cierto,-sonrisa divertida-si.. tengo algunas cosas que hacer... -a bueno no importa-"sííí!, de todas formas no hay mucho que ver en mi casa "solo ron y tu lo vez todos los días, aunque no creo que te interese verlo" -ok-"ahora tengo que encontrar algo para pasar dos meses..."dice ginny con cara de pocos amigos.  
  
En otra parte del tren tres chicos de slitherin hablaban del mismo tema:  
  
-Que mala suerte , nosotros tenemos que ir a los cursos de regularización- con cara de lo peor del mundo dijo crable -si serás idiota, no fue por mal suerte, fue por que nunca pasaron un examen y ahora se aburrirán todo el verano, y yo la pasare solo-afirmo el rubio. -pero no es nuestra culpa-se defendió goyle-nosotros solo nos divertíamos. -pues si, creo que mi padre me mandara a un campamento otra vez-ahora disgustado- no le gusta que ande por la casa sin hacer nada, bueno, yo mismo lo escogeré, ya me mando el catalogo.


	2. esto sigue como introduccion

Capitulo II: 

Cuando los chicos llegaron a kings cross Harry se despidió y se fue siguiendo  sirius que ya estaba absuelto desde hacia dos semanas y quien el dijo que le tenia preparada una sorpresa.

Ron solo se despidito de sus padres  y se fue siguiendo a hermione al Londres muggle y ginny se fue con sus padres a la madriguera.

-Que bueno que ronnie se vaya a casa de hermione, pero tu que vas a hacer en las vacaciones-le pregunto la señora weasley a ginny.

-pues en ultimo caso aburrirme mama, por que? ustedes tienen planes?-ya sabia por donde iba la cosa la iban a enviar  a cualquier lugar para hacer quien sabe que-Que va a hacer?

-bueno querida veras, tenemos que salir del país para ..arreglar algunos asuntos y cuando ron dijo que iba con hermione pensamos que tu también ibas, pero creo que ahora  tendremos que mandarte a algún lugar para que te quedes-pensó un momento la señora-bueno nos vamos en tres días, así que tu también puedes dar sugerencias.

Claro que es mas fácil decir que hacer, por que toda la gente que ginny conocía ya tenia planes para el verano y solo le quedaba su opción menos deseada, un campamento...

Claro, por lo menos esta vez ella podía escoger a que campamento, hacia unos años había ido a uno no muy bueno y en estos momentos se encontraba en su cuarto con un enorme folleto extendido en su almohada  que indicaba las características de cada uno de ellos. Le quedaban dos finalistas pero como es ginny no se decidía por ninguno...

-mmmm.....bueno este tiene cabañas que pueden ser individuales o compartidas y este otro es un edificio y todos los participantes duermen allí-ginny fue convencida por esta ultima característica, como la séptima hermana de una familia numerosa estaba acostumbrada a nunca estar sola, pero eso no significaba que no apreciara su intimidad- además el de las cabañas tiene mas deportes-dios sabe que ginny es deportiva- y una película diaria para dormir- casi no habían películas en el mundo mágico aunque para ginny fueran  de lo mejor- bueno entonces esta decidido-se paro de la cama y fue hacia su escritorio, saco la forma, la lleno y la mando vía lechuza-pero... esto comienza mañana- ginny se había quedado examinando  el folleto-espero que llegue a tiempo.

Para alivio de ginny  la forma si llego a tiempo y le enviaron la confirmación especificándole que su llegada estaba programada para poco antes de la media noche y seria mediante los polvos flu (se entiende que como todos los chicos llegan por medio de los polvitos esos se tienes que programar las horas de llegada para que no haya accidentes no?)

xxxxxxxx--------xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx------------------xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx--------------xxxxxxxx

mientras, en una casa muy al norte de la madriguera  un chico rubio peleaba con su padre por la misma causa......

-pero yo no quiero ir a ese estúpido campamento, ya se que no te gusta estar conmigo pero prefiero quedarme calladito en mi cuarto todo el verano que andar de un lado a otro con un montón de estúpidos- gritaba Draco (bueno el chico tenia un argumento no?)

-mira Draco a  mi no me importa lo que tu pienses o quieras, simplemente vas a ir por que vas a ir, no te quiero merodeando por toda la casa y yo voy a estar muy ocupado-fin de la discusión (adivinen quien gano?)- dile a los elfos que preparen tu baúl y que te despierten después de la media noche que es cuando estas programado para llegar  por medio de los polvos flu

(n/a: se van así de tarde por no son los únicos que llegan y no pueden viajar 2 a la vez en los polvos flu con el mismo destino " o por lo menos no deben, se pueden lastimar")

        xxxxxxxx--------------------xxxxxxxx-------------xxxxxxxx------------xxxxxxxx

-adiós hija,  perdón por tener que hacerte pasar  el verano lejos pero comprenderás que es muy importante lo que tenemos que hacer-decía la señora weasley mientras una lagrima rodaba por su mejilla-AAAAAAAAArtur, ve a despedirte (vaya que sabia gritar esta señora) ya se va ginNYYYYYY

-ya voy mujer, ya voy,  bueno adiós hija cuidate mucho y diviértete-sonrio el señor weasley-has nuevos amigos ok?

-ok papi, no te preocupes mami voy a estar bien, con tal que si hay donde nadar no voy a sufrir tanto el calor verdad?-Ginny sonrió, era realmente buena actuando pues en el fondo estaba triste por pasar las vacaciones con 100  niños y lejos de su familia-bueno ya es hora.. adiós-y con un ultimo abrazo desaparecio entre las llamas gritando-..a CAMPSITE.

-Bienvenido a el campamento campsite, es nuestro deseo que usted pase el mejor verano de su vida con nosotros.

-he?, a ya, tengo sueño llévenme a una cama y mañana hablamos

          xxxxxxxx-----------------xxxxxxxx-------------------xxxxxxxx-----------xxxxxxxx 

-se..  señor, ya es hora-parecía que el elfo prefería enfrentarse a un dragón de verdad que a Draco-(quien sabe por que) - joven malfoy?

Quien se atreveria a despertarlo tan tarde?, si lo seguían molestando se las verian con el a ya esta - ahora si  no huyas cobarde que te voy a atrapar-fue lo único que alcanzo a decir al ver una mancha verde que corria hacia la puerta- a...eres tu Cuvi, ya es hora?, bueno pero si ni lo senti!

Realmente los padres de Draco no se levantaron para despedirlo y probablemente al no verlo la mañana siguiente recordarían a donde había ido, Draco simplemente agarro su baúl un poco de polvos y  dijo bien claro

-a  CAPESITE......


	3. problemas?

Ginny fue guiada desde la cabaña principal a una mas pequeña con un ocho dibujado junto a la puerta la cabaña no era en si muy lujosa solo contenia un gran closet dos mesas de noche y una litera, ginny siempre había querido una litera así que se subio en la cama de arriba e inmediatamente quedo dormida.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Al salir Draco de la chimenea...

-buenas noches tenga usted señor malfoy en un segundo lo guiaremos hacia su cabaña, si tiene algún problema hágalo de mi conocimiento inmediatamente y hare lo posible por solucionarlo.

-Aght parece mi elfo domestico, solo llévenme a dormir y mañana me dice todo lo que quiera.

- Si, señor, por aquí señor por favor.

Le guiaron hacia una pequeña cabaña con un luminoso no. Ocho dibujado al lado de la puerta, al entrar noto que no era lo que se dice espacioso o lujoso "mmm.. no me gusta mañana pediré otro mejor, pero ahora quiero dormir". También noto que tenia un compañero de cuarto aunque no lo vio por que estaba completamente tapado con las sabanas "me gustaría dormir arriba, mañana lo resolveré todo" y sin mas que hacer se tiro en la cama y quedo profundamente dormido.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

A la mañana siguiente Draco se levanto con la primera llamada y se metio al baño, Ginny unicamente escucho la ducha y trato de hacer memoria de donde estaba....

- A si...- suspiro de resignación- el campamento- "espero que me haya tocado una buena compañera de cuarto, espero que no se acabe el agua caliente" se empezo a quitar el pijama para entrar a bañarse (se quedo en ropa interior)

Cuando finalmente escucho que la regadera paraba, se desperezo y comenzo a caminar hacia el baño, al mismo tiempo la puerta del baño se abrio.

Ahhh- grito de mujer- que demonios haces en MI cabaña Malfoy-Ginny no es lo que se dice calladita "mmm, nada mal". (Malfoy estaba en toalla todo mojado, y digo ya estaba en quinto curso y esas clases de quidditch le habían ayudado mucho) 

- Pense que los Weasley no decían groserías- Draco no sabia como reaccionar ante esta imagen (ginny ya no era una niñita y realmente se veia bien en ropa interior, con el cabello hasta la cintura dando esos reflejos al sol)

Ginny había llegado hacia su closet y había sacado una bata de noche.

- Obviamente nos asignaron a la misma cabaña Malfoy- Ginny dudo- Luego vamos a la gerencia y dices que te quieres cambiar de cabaña.

-Por que tengo que ser yo el que se cambie- malfoy se estaba divirtiendo- a mi me gusta esta cabaña y ya desempaque obviamente sera mas facil para ti volver a empacar las tuyas, digo no creo que sean muchas, verdad?- "pan comido ya le gane no tiene nada contra eso" se dio media vuelta dando por terminada la discusión.

-Si tal vez tengas razon en eso, pero yo llegue aquí primero y tengo mas derecho que tu a estar aquí.

-No seas ridu¿icula eso no te da mas derecho sobre nada, y yo no me pienso mover de aquí

-Pues yo tampoco- Ginny paso al lado de Draco y se metio al baño.- y esto no se queda aquí Malfoy.


	4. el el camping: hola gusto en conocerte

Capi 4

-Porque a mi? Por que?- Ginny tenia la mala costumbre de pensar en voz alta, aunque sus hermanos siempre le habían hecho burla ella simplemente no lo podia evitar-Entre tanta gente en este maldito campamento por que me tenia que tocar a mi  con Malfoy, y no me pienso ir, el siempre se ha burlado de mi y no pienso dejarme esta vez, yo no he hecho nada malo y voy a hacer que ESE se arrepienta, puedo ser insoportable cuando quiero- se acabo de bañar y se asomo a el cuarto- menos mal que ya se fue- salio y se empezo a vestir.

                                                            -_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- 

Draco se había quedado en shock, el realmente nunca se había parado a mirar a la weasley aunque había escuchado algunos comentarios de sus amigos- bueno  me podre recuperar este verano- tenia cierta costumbre de mantener un dialogo interno hacerca de lo que hacia.- esta muy bien.

Desde que entro en el comedor un grupo de niñas lo había estado siguiendo y cuando el hablo la chica mas cercana creyó que le hablaba a ellay contesto algo emocionada.

-Si verdad, a mi también me gusta mucho esta comida, parece que es...- parecio recordar algo- ho lo siento no me he presentado, mi nombre es Sally Thompson. Tu eres Draco Malfoy ya lo se , yo también voy a hogwarts aunque voy un nivel mas abajo que tu voy en hufflepuf pero yo creo que deberia ir a slitherin contigo- esto lo dijo tan rápido que Draco no entendio ni la mitad aunque a decir verdad no le interesaba mucho, tenia cosas mas interesantes que ver, de hecho ya tenia seguro que ella se tendría que sentar cerca de el por que las unicas dos sillas desocupadas de toda la mesa estaban enfrente y al lado de el, en ese instante llego lo que el esperaba .....pero que?

Ginny había entrado en el comedor e instintivamente había buscado donde se encontraba el era una sola mesa y buscando la silla mas lejana de el se encontró maldiciendo al encontrar que la mas lejana estaba enfrente de el..

-Ni modo ya hasta el hambre se me quito y seguro que malfoy va a hacer todo lo posible para humillarme- Ginny empezo a avanzar  distraídamente- Ahhh..- Choque de frente con algo digo con alguien que ella no reconocio.

 -Ahh perdón no  estaba viendo al frente- el chico la agarro antes de que se fuera a estrellar  directo al suelo- lo siento no ha sido mi intención.

-Fijate por donde vas, me lastimaste- ginny se dio cuenta de su mal comportamiento y corrigió (mas que nada por que se dio cuenta de lo guapo de aquel chico)- oh perdón ha sido mi culpa también, yo venia pensando en otras cosas en un problema que tengo - sonrisa- mi nombre es ginny.

- pues mucho gusto ginny mi nombre es jess- Jess era alto como Ron tenia un cabello negro y liso y unos ojos grises que en esos momentos mostraban una sonrisa-  te invito a desayunar.

-oh claro seria genial, pero si me haces el favor de dejarme aquella silla- una pequeña señal

- mmm.... bueno pero si prometes decirme después el por que

- bueno lo prometo, aunque ya todo mundo se ha de haber enterado, después del desayuno lo haré- sonrio y  tomaron sus asientos.

Justo a tiempo por que el que debia de ser el director se puso de pie para dar la bienvenida oficial

- Buenos días, ya que todos estan aquí-  ginny tuvo la impresión que se referia a ella- daremos comienzo oficial a este camping, la forma en que nos estaremos organizando sera de acuerdo a la ubicación de sus cabañas, el responsable de  la cabaña uno a la cinco es el señor Davies- Un chico algo rudo se puso de pie rápidamente y se volvio a sentar- de la seis a la diez (esto incluia la de ginny y malfoy que eran la ocho) su responsable sera el señor Roberts- Para sorpresa de ginny Jess se puso de pie y se volvio a sentar al igual que el anterior. El director continuo hasta que todas las cabañas tuvieron un responsable asignado- Los responsables deben de platicar con su equipo y cualquier problema que tengan lo diran a su responsable para que el tome las medidas necesarias para resolverlo-  el desayuno continuo con normalidad hastya que acabo y ginny y jess fueron a dar ese paseo ...

--No tenia la menor idea que eras el responsable de mi cabaña.

-la verdad es que ni yo sabia hasta hoy en la mañana que me mandaron a llamar.

-o sea que eres el capitan de mi equipo.

- se podria decir que si, ahora me tienes que contar lo que tenias antes del desayuno.

- oh bueno ya se me paso pero te lo puedo contar de todas formas-  ginny sonrio al pensamiento que el chico no estaba nada feo.

En realidad Ginny no era esa niñita tonta que perdia el habla al estar cerca del gran Harry potter, de hecho era una chica muy extrovertida que le encantaba reir, claro que Harry nunca se había dado cuenta de esto  y la verdad de lo que se perdio (quien sabe tal vez haga otro fic después)

Ginny le conto todo omitiendo la parte en la que ella esta en ropa interior y el en toalla (digo obvio que le daba un buen de pena)

- por eso queria que el se cambiara de cuarto, por que a mi me gusta el no ocho y a el no le cuesta nada realmente lo hace por fastidiar, de hecho el no me conoce yo puedo ser insoportable si me lo propongo, creeme te apuesto lo que quieras a que el que se va a acabar cambiando de cabaña es el- ginny tenia un brillo peligroso en los ojos, pero de hecho que estaba haciendo? platicándole su plan a el responsable de ella y malfoy? El tendría la obligación de poner paz, n?

Sin embargo este tipo no parecía tener la mas pequeña intención de calmarla de hecho, (ginny ahora se daba cuenta) se le quedaba viendo con unos ojos de borrego a medio morir, ginny ya conocia esa mirada, era la que le daban algunos chicos en hogwarts, rio ante sus recuerdos a su mente venian imágenes de colin creevey, oliver wood y Seamus finningang de hecho ellos no estaban tan mal penso.

-ho, no tienes por que ponerte así, animate mira ya con las actividades y todo ni te vas a acordar de ese tal malfoy

- si espero que tengas razon- ya no queria hablar de eso- oye pero no se nada de ti, yo voy en a entrar en el cuarto curso en  howgarts  tu en que colegio vas?

- es una escuela italiana, se llama Venchiotti institute y voy a entrar en el quinto curso.

-creo que deberíamos volver a el campamento tu eres responsable y ya se han de haber juntado solo dieron media hora para conocer el lugar.

-he... jess- ginny lo encontraba divertido, era otra vez esa mirada tonta- JESS!- solto una carcajada.

- he? Perdón no entendi lo que me decias- jess estaba lgo sonrojado.

- no nada no te preocupes, sera mejor que volvamos a el campamento, que vamos a hacer hoy?- ginny no tenia ganas de hacer alguna actividad campista de hecho le gustaban los deportes y le gustaba divertirse, pero no le hacia ni pizca de gracia el andar sola en el bosque entre tantas criaturas magicas tan impredecibles.

- mm?.. pues la verdad es que no tengo la menor idea, creo que  lo mas lógico es que se junten los grupos para que nos conozcamos no?

- eres algo despistado- bromeo ginny.

-lo diras de broma pero creo que voy a necesitar ayuda para organizar todo que dices?

-esta bien- definitivo eso era coqueteo(mmm... no pasa nada seguro que el tampoco vaya serio)- lo pensare


End file.
